


backfiring

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Trans Angelica Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: John pretends to date Aaron to make his ex jealous. Of course, it doesn't go according to plan.





	backfiring

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even really ship burrens (except for That One Scene) but this prompt just made me think of this. 
> 
> the prompt was fake relationship so yeah, enjoy

This was a terrible idea.

I drum my fingers against my jeans as I try to compose myself. The sound of the music drowns out most of people's conversation, but I can still feel Alexander's burning stare on my neck.

I get up from the chair and look around. Gilbert is dancing with his twin, Thomas, and Hercules is getting drunk. They're still my friends, sure, but it's grown a bit strained ever since I broke up with Alexander.

Aaron is there, his lip between his teeth and his eyes half-closed. I take his hand on mine and he raises an eyebrow before he smiles. I give a last look to Alexander, who's in the other side of the room, and lunge myself towards Aaron.

His lips are soft, and I notice the vague whiff of perfume on his skin. I move my lips, close my eyes, ignite the passion I felt once for Alexander. The music is loud, a bit too much, and I'm sure they're playing some song by Eminem. Jeez.

I pull away from Aaron with a smug smile and he pushes his fingers through my ponytail. When I turn around I see him, his lips pursed and his eyes blazing. I kiss Aaron again and I smile against his lips.

Aaron's eyes gleam when we look at each other afterwards. "The fact I'm kind of rivals with him only adds salt to the wound, doesn't it?"

I hadn't thought about that. I shrug and try to seem as if it was my plan all along. "It does." Aaron seems mesmerized by me, although I know he wouldn't admit that. We're just pretending to be dating, after all.

"Hey, John!" I hear Gilbert exclaim and I turn around. His forehead is coated in sweat but he's smiling. "You already got a new boyfriend? You're such a player."

I laugh nervously; if I tell him I'm faking to make Alexander jealous he'll kick my ass. And probably tell him, which will most definitely get me killed. "Yeah, we've been dating for a few days. Isn't that right, angel?" I turn to face Aaron, who forces a smile into his lips before putting his arm around my shoulder. His physical touch still feels weird.

"Mhm," Aaron nods.

I kiss his cheek and I feel him shudder under my touch. "Well, don't break my friend's heart, will you, Burr?" Gilbert teases, and Aaron's fake smile widens rather forcibly.

"If anything, he'll break mine."

"Hey!" I shove him aside, and Aaron looks amused, but he doesn't laugh. "I won't break your heart."

"Y'all are cute," Gilbert's twin interrupts our conversation like that. The only way to differentiate them is because of how they wear their hair, and the fact that Thomas is an asshole and doesn't have a French accent. "I bet your ex is jealous, Johnny. Did ya hear he's here?"

I want to tell him it's that fact that made me pretend to date Aaron for a night, but I decide against it. "Yeah, I did. He's been starin' the whole night." I laugh and it sounds a bit forced, but for Thomas it must seem genuine because he chuckles along with me.

His smile is a bit triumphant as he says, "I'll go tease him 'bout it."

Gilbert steps in and grabs his twin by his arm. "Tommy, stop being an asshole. Even if it's to my close friend's ex."

"I broke up with him, anyway, you don't have to," I add, and Thomas rolls his eyes before drinking a shot of beer and going up to Alexander. I scoff; he should listen to me.

We watch in silence, Aaron's arm wrapped around my torso now, as Thomas goes to talk to my ex. I don't hear them, the music bouncing around the room, but I can tell Alexander is growing pissed.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Gilbert retorts, and I stop myself from snorting. I turn around to Aaron and I see he looks amused too.

Alexander is the one to throw the first punch, as it's always been with those two. Thomas has a bruise on his jaw when he gets up, his eyes glinting. He pushes Alexander against the wall and for a second I hope he chokes him. He doesn't, though, and simply kicks him in the stomach. Alexander's body spasms and he grunts.

"Should we do something?" Aaron asks.

I shrug. "Not really. Let's go eat some of the snacks, alright?" I think we could drop our boyfriend-faking anytime soon, but Aaron still has his arm around my waist. We go towards the large table and I take some Cheetos while Aaron takes a bit of the potato chips.

I don't look at him in the eye as we eat the snacks, and I hear the music stop. I raise my eyebrows, and Aaron takes my hand on his— I want to shout we don't have to pretend to be boyfriends when no one's looking. We walk towards the dancefloor and, naturally, Alexander and Thomas are there.

Alexander is in the floor, his back against the wall and his chest heaving. He has a black eye and his nose is bleeding. "You don't get to say shit about Gil, you fucking asshole," Thomas hisses, and I understand why this escalated.

"Tommy," Gilbert starts, stepping towards him and hugging him tight. He looks at him with wide eyes— Thomas isn't as injured as Alexander. I only notice his nosebleed and the bruise in his jaw. "You shouldn't have done that."

"He called you a piece of shit for still being friends with Johnny, he deserved a punch or two."

Gilbert looks at Alexander with a scowl, and Alexander mutters apologies my ears don't catch. I walk towards him and I take him by the wrist, gaining a surprised grunt from him. He looks ready to kill me, but I couldn't give less of a shit. "You got to do better than this, you goddamn idiot," I tell him.

Alexander squints and for a second I fear he's going to punch me too. "I was the one broken up with but they're siding with you," he tries.

I chuckle. "Probably because they see why we weren't working."

Alexander grits his teeth before cleaning the blood off his nose with his sleeve. "Fine, whatever. At least let Hercules be my friend. And, also..." his eyes have this hint of venom as he gets closer to me, our faces inches apart. "Stop pretending to date Burr."

Shit. I try to muster up a response that makes him believe we're actually dating, but he knows me too well. I smile weakly and say, "I love him, Alex. I'm not faking that." He scoffs and pulls away.

"What'd he say?" is the first thing Aaron asks when I go back to where he is, seated in a chair near the door.

I shrug. "He seems to have cracked that we're faking. Hopefully he believed my lie that I'm 'in love with you' or whatever." I make air quotes at the lie and I see Aaron's jaw clench for a split second. I wonder why, but I don't ask.

"You think just kissing will convince him?" he says, and I nearly choke on my own spit. I look at him as if he's gone crazy. "I don't want to blow our cover. Gilbert will most definitely leave you if he finds out we're faking just so Alexander gets jealous."

I breathe out. "I mean, he'd like to see the whole thing. So, making out could... but I get if you aren't— if you don't— uh." I don't know why I feel nervous, my heart jumping up and down. I try to ignore it as Aaron's lips raise into a smile.

"Making out's cool. Half of the couples here are already undressing, so."

I turn around, checking the atmosphere. I didn't even notice the music is back on until now. Two girls, one of them I recognize as Eliza, my roommate's sister, are making out against the wall and Eliza's sleeve is slipping out to reveal her shoulder. Thomas' boyfriend is kissing up at him too.

I sigh and look back at Aaron. Before I'm aware of what I'm doing, my knees brush Aaron's hips and my cheeks grow heated. Aaron takes me by my ponytail and he seems a bit like an excited puppy as his lips crash against mine. It's wet, warm, and I feel my stomach flip upside down three times in about a minute.

Aaron bites my lower lip and I'm quick to open my mouth, leaving the thinking behind. I try to think about Alexander feeling jealous, watching us do what we're doing it, but my mind is focused on the feeling of Aaron's tongue inside my mouth. I let out a quiet whimper as I push myself closer to Aaron, my arms around his upper back.

When I pull away I'm breathing hard, lightheaded and my body hot. "Holy shit," I say softly, and Aaron's eyes glint with something I can't quite define. I turn around, hoping to see Alexander staring right at us, but he is nowhere to be seen.

I just made out with Aaron Burr and my ex didn't even see me do so. I feel a bit of anger bubble up in my veins, but it's shot down when I realize I really liked how Aaron's lips feel against mine.

He helps me get up from his lap and he kisses me again. I feel like I'm being slapped with attraction. When he pulls away, I stare at him. His lips aren't thin, his eyes brown and wide. "You like what you see?"

"Fuck off," I tell him, and I decide it's time to go home. First because I have no idea where Alexander is, so this entire operation is useless, and second because I'm tired. "I'm gonna go home."

"Alright," Aaron nods.

I go outside and breathe in the smell of the sidewalk and the grass. I call a cab a few minutes later and as the driver takes me to my dorm, I think about the shitfest that just happened. I don't know what I really feel for Aaron— he was a little too eager to follow my plan of being my fake boyfriend, now that I think about it.

I check my phone and see It's one in the morning, which is really early for these college parties. I open the door to my room and I see Angelica in her bed. She's changed a lot in the two years we've been in the same dorm, mainly her features and body, as she's been in estrogen for a year and a bit more.

"Hey, Angie," I greet her, and she only groans as she turns around. "I think I... well, I kinda faked to be dating Burr to make Alex jealous?"

"You're an idiot," Angelica interjects.

I raise my arms as if giving up. "I know. But I think I actually like him. And I... don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Tell him," Angelica advises, and I want to say something against that, but nothing comes up. "Did you two make out?" She just looks at my face before continuing, "Did your stomach do the flip thing?"

I nod.

"You like him. Tell him soon."

I scowl and she laughs heartily before burying her face back into her pillow. I hiss under my breath and I'm quick to undress and get into bed.

My phone buzzes after I start charging it, and I open it with a bit of curiosity. It's a Snapchat from... Aaron. I had forgotten he even had that app. I open it and I see his glinting eyes and his smile— the caption reads 'sweet dreams jack!'. I breathe hard and close it without taking a screenshot.

I'm tempted to google 'is sending a good night selfie flirting?' but it sounds completely ridiculous. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep and try not to think about Aaron.

* * *

 

It takes me about two days before I say 'I love you' to Aaron. I only say that I love him to other people, just so they believe in our relationship. But I hadn't told _him_ that, as it was unneeded.

His hand is on my waist, which is quite often since our fake relationship started. We've kept it up mainly because we told our friends, and if we stopped they'd figure it out. The hum of the college cafeteria is drowned by the beating of my heart.

I pull myself closer to him, our sides almost glued together. "I love you," I tell him, and he makes a sound of distress I could only describe as a squeak.

Aaron looks at me with wide eyes and questions in his eyes, and I'm glad we are alone in this table. "I don't... I haven't been faking. This is terrible, I, uh." I forget how to make sensical sentences and I just stare at Aaron, hoping he won't yell at me.

"Thank fucking God," he says, and I feel my soul ascend into the next realm.

"What?"

Aaron smiles and our lips meet. I forget we've been faking a relationship for three days and simply melt into his arms. "I love you," he tells me.

I'm forreal dating him, and my heart feels like it will beat out of my chest. I kiss his cheek and his eyes gleam as a soft smile appears on his lips. "I was worried you'd yell at me or something. Well, now I got a good, for real boyfriend."

I snuggle closer to him and kiss his neck as I hear footsteps and someone sit in front of us. I look up and I see Gilbert, wearing his hair down for once. "Hey," I wave as I pull away from Aaron.

"Hi, sorry for interrupting." His accent is thick, so I guess he's nervous. "Alex told me you two were faking but next thing I know you two are snuggling willingly, so I..." he doesn't finish his sentence.

I laugh. "We did start with faking. It was to make Alex jealous. Shit got real just now, though."

Gilbert raises both of his eyebrows, but he smiles. "Alright, then. I hope you two... don't break up too soon? Also, John, be sure to tell him you're a massive bottom."

I feel heat on my cheeks almost immediately and I flip him off. Gilbert chuckles and he turns around before leaving. "Well, you heard it from him," I joke lightly. My food is cold and I'm not hungry, so I leave it be.

"Figured it already."

I remember that one time I had sex with Alexander at the college restroom and all questions to how he'd figure it are gone. I kiss him, although the blush doesn't leave my cheeks.

"I love you," I tell him.

Aaron smiles, and it's one of the first sincere smiles I see from him. "I love you too."

When I tell Angelica, she gives me a glass of wine to celebrate that I'm actually dating him. She rambles about Eliza and the girl she's dating, whose name is Maria, and she tells me I'm lucky to have a boyfriend. "I'm looking for a guy, but they don't like 'traps', as they say."

"Bullshit," I reply, "you'll find some dude who respects trans women. I'm sure of it."

Angelica sighs and I hug her. "You're a great friend, Jack."

I smile at the nickname; my family started it, but my friends (my true family, in my opinion), picked it up. "You're a good friend too, Angie."

I text Aaron and we're quickly talking about our exes, about the future and about dogs. I realize I'm in love with him, not for the first time, and my stomach flips around.


End file.
